A malicious file, such as malicious software (“malware”), may refer to any software used to disrupt computer operations, gather sensitive information, gain access to private computer systems, or the like. A malicious file may include a variety of types of hostile or intrusive software, including a computer virus, a worm, a Trojan horse, ransomware, spyware, adware, scareware, or other malicious software. A malicious file may occur in multiple, similar permutations and, when executed, execution results (e.g., running processes, generated files, generated registry keys, etc.) may be created in multiple, similar permutations.
Despite a malicious file being downloaded onto a particular client device, the client device may not become infected (e.g., the malicious file may not operate on the client device). For example, a user may download a virus configured for Windows-based computers onto a Linux-based computer. In another example, the user may download the virus and fail to execute the virus.